xhodoctofandomcom-20200214-history
Ayrai'Shikua
The Ayrai-Shikua, better known as the Xhodocto, are mysterious beings created for the purpose of destroying all life in the universe once it gets too complex for the universe to handle. The Xhodocto are rather evil, and enjoy the destruction they inflict upon mortals. They are not universal aliens, for they have systems that do not classify them as a living being. Xhodocto do not breath, bleed, die, or anything like that. If anything, they are the fabled Demons from Hell, they match their description. Interestingly, the Xhodocto are too populaous to exist; there population has been classed as infinity minus one. They are also very tall, their smallest form is eleven feet tall. Their tallest form is forty-five feet tall. They are the oldest of three different demons, their brethren being the Rethex'Kalik and the Zanu'Paxka. They are infact demons, and are literally from Hell. On a rare occasion, they may become peaceful. Reputation The Ayrai'Shikua are greatly feared throughout reality itself for their destructive power and god-like influence. In particular their military, which their uncountable population makes up a percentage of infantry. The Xhodocto usually do what is best for their species, and follow the laws of their gods. The Xhodocto also control about 17,480 galaxies, of which 17,479 of them lie in undiscovered regions, as the only known galaxy in the Milky Way's neigbourhood is Tuuros. Usually, the galaxies which the Xhodocto control turn a bloodshine red due to their demonic powers. Ancient History The Ayrai'Shikua, ancient beings created in the times of meaningless existence, and were used to destroy universes once life begins to become too complex, and then the universe destroying itself due to chaos. But chaos is what follows in the Xhodocto's 'Hellmarch'; most of the universe burns in the flames of hell. Many civillizations have tried to defeat the Xhodocto, and most have been eradicated. Very small quantities of Xhodocto have been 'killed', and even fewer have been injured. The history of the Xhodocto has definitely been one of blood and gore that spanned the age of the universe, and beyond that. Culture The Xhodocto are an ancient species, of where their culture is a mystery as well. What is known is that they are a very deceptive race, and also extremely serious when the time calls for it. Lifestyle The Ayrai'Shikua's lifestyle is rather similar to that of humans. They work and entertain, but are extremely religious. Nearly all of their lifestyle is dedicated to their gods (Kamik'Shi in particular), even their architecture. A Xhodocto's favoured part of their life is hunting, which dedicates two of their minor gods, Saem'Dkao and Nava'Rhal. Xhodocto tend to hunt while at war, which is rather noticeable as Xhodocto squads are equiped with Ancient-Tech Spears. Xhodocto hunt sapient beings and devour their souls for 'the glory of Saem'Dkao'. Family To the Ayrai'Shikua, family is everything. Before the odd extinction of the Female Xhodocto , Xhodocto had close families, which is surprising as their nature is somewhat cold. Hatchlings, were very small and different in appearance to their "parents". The Xhodocto reproduce, however the knowledge of it has been lost. Architecture The Ayrai'Shikua's architecture is massively complex. Xhodocto love to construct stratascrapers (buildings above 4,500m). Inner Biology As the Ayrai'Shikua can survive impossible environments, their biology is unusual. Xhodocto lack resipratory or urinal systems, but they do have a peculiar cirulatory system. Melted Nexidium flows within the Xhodocto like blood, which flows at temperatures of almost 20,000 degrees celsius. It is coloured white/blue. Aside from that, their bodies have flexible and strong membranes which connect to their bone and skin. Their muscles are a large build of the membranes. Xhodocto also have another system in their body which is their equal to the nervous system. As the Xhodocto are in sync with Negative Universal Connectivity (otherwise known as Demonic Energy, or NUC), their body needs to use a system for using it. Impulses of energy stimulate the membranes to produce NUC which is emitted by movement. Features The Xhodocto are possibly the most supernatural races in the universe. They are immortal creatures as well; they can't be killed by any normal means. Although, their souls can be detached from their body by using abstract methods. However, their souls can manifest new bodies for use. They are massively strong as well. Khazurhal Angazhar mangaed to pull a Onuris Supercarrier to the floor with one hand, of where those Supercarriers weigh over 100 kilotons. They weigh (at their current form) about 47,000 pounds. A Xhodocto's voice is generally low pitched and sounds as if it echoes. It also has a background grumbling sound and a metallic tone. Relations Universal The Ayrai'Shikua are despised by all races in the universe , as the legends of the demons from Hell are based on them (as the Xhodocto visited countless worlds). However, an extremely small amount of beings like the Xhodocto; thinking that they and them have similar goals, when the Xhodocto's goal is far more unbelievable. These demons brutally conquer any 'heretical' races and wipe them out of existence. Inter-Universal The Ayrai'Shikua are known across all 11 dimensions as the same being, as they are responsible for their destruction (as the Xhodocto's population span all 11 dimensions). All have the same relations to the Xhodocto, but some dimensions are more powerful than this and some are weaker, Universe 66501 is slightly behind this one (Universe 66500) technology wise. Either way, all 11 dimensions are aware of the Xhodocto. Allies Very few can be called allies of the Ayrai'Shikua. *Rethex'Kalik - Their demon bretheren. *Zanu'Paxka - Their demon bretheren. Tolerances Though some may consider these beings as "allies" the Ayrai'Shikua merely tolerate them. *Krudha *Solurscuris *Vulturum *Maulers *Sentinel *Sphagarzhi Enemies Anything that isn't listed above is an enemy of the Ayrai'Shikua. Xhodocto Aeon Calendar *'Five years in one cycle': *Year 1: 'Year of the Rising Sun' *Year 2: 'Year of the Setting Sun' *Year 3: 'Year of the Rising Moon' *Year 4: 'Year of the Nearing Eclipse' *Year 5: 'Year of the Rising Eclipse' Each year is equal to 147 Earth Years. One cycle=735 Earth Years. There are three cycles in one age. So, an age is 2,205 Earth Years. *'Eight Ages in one 'Tharitom: *Age 1: 'Age of Kamik'Shi' *Age 2: 'Age of Iskar'Thalista' *Age 3: 'Age of Kiaz'Hala' *Age 4: 'Age of Nava'Rhal' *Age 5: 'Age of Saem'Dkao' *Age 6: 'Age of Keth'Zhar' *Age 7: 'Age of Mhaz'Veryk' *Age 8: 'Age of Kkia'Sihm' So, one 'Tharitom' is 17,640 Years. To make up one Aeon (1.48 billion earth years) there are 839,002 'Tharitii'. So one Aeon is 100,680,272 Xhodocto Years. Since the Xhodocto's arrival in this universe there has been 14 Aeons (as the calendar starts again when the Xhodocto destroy the universe). Known Xhodocto * Khazurhal Draguros: The former leader of the Xhodocto (and former leader of the The Congregation). The mortal manifestation and alter-ego of Kamik-Shi. Xhodocto Tag - 3546. * Oprhurzhul Angazhar: Ascended Elite and Second in Command. Leader of Dreadnaught. Now the new Khazurhal. Xhodocto Tag - 5750. * Oprhurzhul Krath'Ashrughal: Ascended Elite and a close friend of Draguros. Third in Command. Xhodocto Tag - 7411. * Izhjuul Dhazhrak: Xhodocto Commander. Famed for the Invasion of Ramirith. Xhodocto Tag - 1192. * Kan'kun: First Mortal Xhodocto. Possibly the first made Xhodocto altogether. Xhodocto Tag - 0001 (?). Religion The Xhodocto Religion is a peculiar religionwhich mainly involves worship of the Dark God, Kamik-Shi. Trivia *To give a view of the Xhodocto's age, 13.757 billion years would be equal to 1/1036th of a second. *The Xhdocoto were created at an age before this universe came into existence. They have only existed in this universe for 13.8 billion years. Nothing is known about their history before their arrival. It is possible that they were in other universes beforehand. *The Xhodocto's average IQ was about 200 when they awoke. But if they did not forget everything they knew, their IQ would be unimaginable. Now, it is about 74,000. Their memory is still impaired. *The Xhodocto hate everything, and hate their enemies even worse. The only thing they loved was their female equivalents, which were likely to have been exterminated to demoralize the males. *If the power of each demon were represented as a source of light, the Xhonet would be a candle, the Xhousthoe would be a lightbulb and the Xhodocto would be a supernova. *The numbers '''21, 7, 3' are holy numbers of the Xhodocto. *'Xhodocto' is a Solurscuris word, meaning 'Destroyer'. The word was overheard by other races, and the term 'Xhodocto' is now a general definition for them.